Anjing
by Himet
Summary: kenaan
1. 2

Bijou

x

x

x

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

x

x

x

[Mature Content. Read at your own risk.]

"Not a glass of gin tonight?"

Hinata Hyuga mengedikkan bahu ketika sebuah suara yang cukup familiar menyelinap ke dalam pendengarannya. Wanita muda itu hanya menarik bibir, namun secercah kebahagiaan tercermin di mata lavendernya saat Kakashi Hatake berdiri persis di belakangnya dengan masih mengenakan mantel wol warna grey kesukaan pria itu.

Seraut lelah dan jemu tersirat jelas di wajah cantik Hinata. Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan Kakashi diiringi gerundelan tanpa kata, namun pandangannya menyisir penampilan sang pemilik Anbu Club yang masih terlihat sangat necis dengan kemeja putih dan pantalon abu-abu yang tersembunyi di balik mantelnya. Walaupun Kakashi hampir selalu berpakaian formal setiap kali mereka bertemu, tapi baru kali ini Sakura melihat pria itu mengenakan dress pants seperti pria kantoran.

"Mungkin Kakashi punya janji meeting dengan klien," batin Hinata. "Atau jangan-jangan... Kakashi baru saja berkencan dengan seorang wanita?!" Selentingan kontemplasi mencuat dari benak Hinata. Sepengetahuannya, Kakashi sedang tidak menjalin hubungan romantis dengan wanita manapun. Perkara asmara Kakashi juga bukan urusannya, tapi membayangkan Kakashi berciuman mesra dengan seorang wanita membuat dadanya bergemuruh.

"Ada apa denganmu, Hinata? Mengapa kau begitu terusik memikirkan kemana bibir penuh dan seksi itu berlabuh?! Memangnya dia kekasihmu?!" Hinata menyesap minumannya; segelas rose wine spritzer[1] dengan garnish lemon dan buih-buih soda yang menari-nari di dalamnya, berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari pria tampan dengan bekas luka sayatan di mata kirinya yang berjalan sambil menenteng mantelnya menuju ke kitchen-area layaknya seorang model profesional yang berjalan di atas catwalk.

Semenit kemudian, Kakashi kembali ke bar-counter melalui pintu yang agak tersembunyi di dekat lemari penyimpanan gelas. Pria itu menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga sebatas siku, meraih sehelai napkin yang tersusun rapi di atas meja, lalu membersihkan tangannya.

"Tumben kau tidak memesan gin, Hinat?" Wajar saja Kakashi mempertanyakan hal tersebut karena di mata pria itu, Hinata Hyuga merupakan wanita tangguh yang bisa menikmati gin pahit tanpa campuran apapun, bukan nona romantis yang menyesap wine manis dikelilingi cahaya lilin.

Hinata tersentak ketika Kakashi menyebutkan namanya dengan suara khas pria itu –rendah, dalam dan... seksi. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan Kakashi Hatake malam ini. Pria itu menyapanya seperti biasa dan cukup peduli menanyakan pilihan minumannya. Kakashi tersenyum padanya just like that, senyuman seringan kapas namun bagi Hinata rasanya semanis permen kapas dan ketika Kakashi memandangnya dengan mata kelam penuh pesona... Hinata merasa tubuhnya melumer oleh panas tatapan Kakashi yang memerangkap hasratnya.

Hinata meneguk spritzer-nya lagi, berupaya memadamkan sambaran gairah yang berkobar, entah karena tatapan Kakashi yang seolah menelanjanginya atau karena pandangannya tak sengaja mengarah ke lorong yang temaram dekat pintu khusus karyawan di mana Ino sedang merapat ke dinding lorong, roknya telah tersingkap dan kakinya melilit pinggang sang kekasih yang mendesakkan diri ke tubuh ramping Ino dengan gerakan intens. Lidah, bibir, mulut dan tangan keduanya saling bergerilya menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh masing-masing.

Sesaat Hinata tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, seperti apa rasanya berada di posisi Ino saat ini. "Sialan!" Hinata seolah bisa mendengar erangan kenikmatan Ino yang menggema di kepalanya ketika Sai mengulurkan tangan ke atas, membuka kancing blouse Ino dan menangkup dan meremas payudara wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus menerapkan beberapa peraturan baru," ujar Kakashi sambil mengernyit. Hinata baru tersadar kalau tak hanya dirinya yang menyaksikan pergumulan liar Ino dan Sai di lorong sempit itu. Kakashi juga bisa melihat mereka, begitu pula dengan seluruh pelanggan bar yang datang malam ini.

"Yeah! You should! Bercinta di tempat umum?! Bukankah itu memalukan?!" Hinata masih belum bisa memahami mengapa sebagian orang merasa tak keberatan jika aktivitas persetubuhan mereka yang begitu intim menjadi konsumsi khalayak ramai. Hinata menengadah dan tanpa sengaja pandangannya bersinggungan dengan Kakashi, tapi kemudian she couldn't help but blush saat bayangan dirinya dan Kakashi melakukan hal serupa dengan Ino dan Sai tiba-tiba mengemuka dari sudut imajinasinya yang liar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Namun Kakashi tampaknya tak lagi memedulikan salah satu pegawainya yang sedang bersetubuh dengan seorang wanita di pojok sana. Pria itu kini menatap Hinata dengan mata sayunya yang menyorotkan kekhawatiran cukup nyata. "Mukamu merah. Apa kau demam?" Ini memang bukan kali pertama Kakashi mendapati semburat warna merah di wajah Hinata. Tapi biasanya, wajah Hinata selalu bersemu merah setelah menenggak tiga gelas gin atau vodka, bukan cocktail berkadar alkohol rendah.

Hinata langsung menggelengkan kepala dan menjawab dengan ringkas, "I'm fine," dan membuang muka, berharap Kakashi segera mengabaikannya. Hinata meneguk minumannya lagi dan terkesiap mendapati tinggal es yang tersisa. Tanpa sadar ia menggumamkan decakan sebal yang langsung direspon oleh Kakashi dengan tawa kecil nan ringan, lalu berkata pada Hinata, "sikapmu aneh sekali malam ini. Aku sudah menduganya dari tadi."

Wanita berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu terkejut mendengar perkataan Kakashi. Secercah kebahagiaan merekah di hati Hinata ketika mengetahui Kakashi begitu perhatian padanya. "Kakashi-san selalu care padamu, Hinata. Kau saja yang terlalu sibuk mempertahankan Gaara yang hanya peduli dengan dirinya sendiri!" Sakura teringat pembicaraannya dengan Ino beberapa bulan lalu, saat dirinya baru saja putus dengan Gaara setelah berkencan hampir dua tahun lamanya.

Hinata baru menyadari kalau Gaara menjadikannya dirinya sebagai pajangan semata. Tak pernah ada cinta yang bersemayam di hati Gaara untuknya, bahkan mungkin untuk wanita lain dan setelah Gaara mencampakkannya malam itu, Hinata tak langsung pulang atau menghubungi Ino. Hinata malah menjejakkan langkahnya menuju Anbu Club, padahal dirinya bukan tipikal orang yang gemar melampiaskan semua persoalan pada minuman keras.

Malam itu, sapaan singkat dan senyum ramah Kakashi Hatake menyambutnya di meja bar. Kakashi bukan orang asing bagi Hinata. Ia sudah mengenal pria itu sejak masih duduk di bangku SMA. Kakashi merupakan seorang mahasiswa yang juga merangkap sebagai asisten Hiashi Hyuga yang berprofesi sebagai dosen di Universitas Konoha. Kakashi sering datang ke rumah, sesekali membantunya belajar dan tak jarang menjadi tempat mencurahkan segala isi hati.

Hinata sudah menganggap Kakashi sebagai kakak laki-laki yang tak pernah ia miliki. Jadi... Ketika Ino mengatakan padanya kalau Kakashi selalu menatap dirinya seperti seorang pria yang mengamati wanita tercinta, Hinata pikir sahabatnya itu terlalu mengada-ada. Kakashi tidak mungkin tertarik pada wanita yang berusia tujuh tahun lebih muda darinya. Pria berambut perak itu pasti mendambakan seorang wanita yang anggun, dewasa dan keibuan, bukan seorang perempuan yang clumsy dan childish seperti dirinya.

Hinata merasa hopeless seketika. Meskipun akal sehatnya membantah semua konklusi tentang perasaan Kakashi seperti yang dicetuskan Ino, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya... Hinata benar-benar berharap bahwa Kakashi memang mencintainya, karena saat ini... dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada Kakashi.

"Sudah kubilang kan?!" Celetukan Kakashi menyadarkan Hinata dari angan-angannya. Hinata menatap heran pria itu. Kakashi menarik ujung bibir, memahat senyuman sarat makna dan berkata, "kau itu tidak cocok minum wine," seraya meletakkan gelas cocktail kosong yang sudah didinginkan di hadapan Hinata.

Kemudian, pria itu menambahkan beberapa tetes angostura bitters[2] ke dalamnya, mengaduknya perlahan, sebelum menuangkan plymouth gin[3] beraroma grapefruit yang manis ke dalam gelas dan sebagai sentuhan terakhir, Kakashi menyematkan irisan jeruk bali sebagai hiasan di pinggir gelas. "Pink Gin," gumamnya sambil menyajikan cocktail racikannya tersebut pada Hinata. "It's your identity."

Mulut Hinata sedikit membuka, terperangah dengan sekelumit atensi yang diperlihatkan Kakashi padanya. Jika Kakashi bermaksud menghibur dirinya dengan sikap manis penuh perhatian, maka pria itu telah berhasil melakukannya. Kakashi selalu berhasil menyingkirkan segala kegundahan di hatinya, hanya perlu duduk di sana dan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ia memang bodoh karena terlambat menyadarinya.

Hinata menerima pemberian Kakashi dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ia menyesap cairan berwarna merah jambu mencecap perpaduan rasa manis grapefruit, serta bitters dan peppercorn yang menyengat lidah. "Pink Gin merupakan minuman bercita rasa unik, sharp and strong but alluring. Just like you, Chérie."

Kakashi berkata demikian saat dirinya duduk di meja bar enam bulan yang lalu dengan raut wajah suntuk dan mata yang sembab.

Hinata merasa seluruh hal yang membebani pikirannya lenyap setelah meneguk cocktailnya hingga tersisa setengah gelas. Saat pertama kali meminumnya, Hinata merasa agak pening karena kadar alkoholnya yang cukup tinggi. Biasanya Hinata hanya akan menghabiskan segelas Pink Gin di penghujung hari, melepas penat dan stres setelah seharian bekerja di rumah sakit. Kakashi menetapkan aturan batas maksimal tiga gelas Pink Gin untuk dikonsumsi dalam semalam dan Hinata hanya pernah mencapai batas itu satu kali, ketika hubungan asmaranya dengan Gaara kandas di tengah jalan.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjap, lalu menjulurkan lidah menahan serbuan pahit, asam, manis yang menggelitik secara bersamaan. Tubuhnya memang sudah menoleransi kandungan alkohol dalam segelas Pink Gin, namun indra perasanya masih belum terbiasa dengan sensasi gado-gado yang menggempur sekaligus. Lidahnya memang sangat sensitif seperti lidah kucing.

"Ekspresimu lucu sekali, Hinata." Kakashi tergelak lebar hingga gigi gerahamnya yang cemerlang terlihat. "Sudah merasa lebih baik, Chérie?"

"Ehhmmm, mmmm," jawab Hinata sambil meneguk minumannya hingga tetes terakhir. Setelah meletakkan gelasnya, Hinata meraih napkin yang masih terlipat rapi di atas meja, kemudian menyeka sudut-sudut bibirnya, seraya bertanya pada Kakashi, "kenapa Senpai selalu memanggilku seperti itu?"

Kakashi tampak sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Hinata, namun raut wajahnya berubah datar tanpa ekspresi. "Seperti apa maksudmu?" Pria tampan itu memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari mata lavender cerah Hinata yang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Kakashi beralih pada gelas Hinata yang sudah kosong, menyingkirkannya dari atas meja ke dalam bak khusus di bawah bar-counter agar segera dicuci.

"Chérie," sahut Hinata. "Bukankah Chérie dalam bahasa Perancis artinya Sayang?!" Hinata merasa pertanyaannya telah menyudutkan Kakashi. Gelagat pria itu sedikit berubah. Bahunya yang tegap terlihat agak tegang.

Kakashi mengambil beberapa gelas bersih yang telah selesai dicuci dari rak stainless steel di sebelah sink, lalu menjejerkannya di atas meja bar. "Apa kau keberatan kalau aku memanggilmu Chérie?" Tatapannya masih enggan beralih dari gelas-gelas tersebut.

Hinata mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, menyipitkan mata dan bertanya dengan sikap menyelidik. "Apakah kau memanggil semua pelanggan wanitamu dengan sebutan Chérie?"

"Apa kau pernah mendengarku memanggil wanita lain dengan sebutan Chérie?"

Hinata hampir menyuarakan jawabannya di ujung lidah, tapi terlebih dulu diinterupsi oleh sepasang muda-mudi yang menghampiri meja bar dengan merangkul pinggang masing-masing. Si pemuda berambut kuning menyapa Kakashi dengan sebutan sensei. Mereka saling bertanya kabar dan kesibukan, sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu memperkenalkan kekasihnya -gadis cantik berambut merah gelap yang datang bersamanya, kepada Kakashi.

Hinata diam-diam melirik ke arah Kakashi yang tengah mengobrol dengan sepasang kekasih tadi sambil membuatkan minuman untuk mereka. Senyum hangat tak sedetik pun membias dari wajah Kakashi. Pria itu tampak menikmati perbincangannya dengan sepasang kekasih itu hingga melupakan Hinata yang duduk seorang diri di sana.

Hinata mendengus gusar. Hatinya mencelos karena merasa terabaikan. Hinata merasa sendirian di tengah keramaian orang dan hingar-bingar suara musik yang menghentak. Seharusnya ia langsung pulang ke rumah, melelehkan segala kegundahan hati dan beban pikiran dengan berendam air hangat, bukannya menyambangi Anbu Club bersama The Horny Ino yang begitu mendambakan cairan putih panas sang kekasih membanjiri serviksnya setelah sepuluh hari menahan diri karena siklus menstruasi.

"Jangan terlalu pilih-pilih, Hinata! Hampiri saja seorang pria yang membuatmu bergairah dan mulai bicara. Sampaikan dengan jelas kalau kau ingin bercinta dengannya dan tak lama lagi kau pasti sudah telentang."

Dasar Ino! Mudah baginya bicara seperti itu karena Ino Yamanaka memiliki bentuk tubuh yang akan membuat pria mana pun bertekuk lutut -payudara montok, pinggang ramping dan bokong yang aduhai. Sedangkan dirinya? Mungkin satu-satunya hal menarik yang Hinata miliki adalah rambut birunya yang berkilau sehalus sutra dan mungkin juga payudaranya mungkin.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Hinata." Kakashi menghampiri Hinata tepat ketika wanita itu mengalungkan tali tasnya di bahu, hendak meninggalkan kursinya.

"Sepertinya Senpai sibuk sekali malam ini." Hinata berusaha mengatur nada bicaranya agar tak terdengar kecewa. "Lebih baik aku pulang saja," tapi Hinata tak pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi berawai yang tersirat jelas di wajahnya. "Maaf bila kehadiranku mengganggu Senpai."

"Ngambek nih ceritanya?" Sekejap saja wajah Hinata merah padam karena Kakashi meledeknya secara terang-terangan. Kakashi segera meraih lengan Hinata sebelum wanita itu beranjak dari tempatnya. "Please... Jangan pulang dulu, Chérie," ujarnya dengan sedikit memohon. "Aku akan membuatkanmu minuman special sebagai permintaan maaf."

Hinata mengangkat alis. "Special?"

"Yap! Kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipinya."

Hinata pun berubah pikiran untuk segera angkat kaki dari Anbu Club. Wanita cantik itu kembali duduk di sana sambil melirik arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Baru dua puluh menit berlalu dari pukul sebelas malam, belum terlalu larut.

Menikmati segelas cocktail lagi takkan membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Lagipula... Menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipi cocktail special buatan Kakashi telah menggembungkan harapan Hinata yang tadinya sudah kempis. "Bukankah itu berarti diriku cukup special di mata Senpai?"

"Martini?" Hinata mengerutkan kening saat Kakashi mengambil sebotol vermouth Italia dari lemari kaca dan menuangkannya sesuai takaran ke dalam mixing glass yang sudah terlebih dahulu diisi dengan gin dan es batu.

Sepengetahuan sang wanita, hanya cocktail Martini yang komposisinya merupakan campuran gin dan vermouth. Tapi kemudian Kakashi menambahkan liqueur[4] chartreuse dan beberapa tetes orange bitters ke dalam mixing glass sebelum mengocoknya dengan konstan. Jelas sekali Kakashi tidak sedang membuat Martini.

Hinata tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkesima memandangi otot-otot lengan bawah Kakashi ketika pria itu mengguncang-guncangkan mixing glass dan berandai-andai bagaimana rasanya berada di dalam dekapan lengan kekar tersebut. Warna merah muda merambati pipi Hinata saat bayangan lengan kekar Kakashi menopang tubuhnya, sementara pria itu menggagahinya di dinding. "Oh, God!" Hinata beringsut di kursinya, menahan sensasi gatal yang menggelitik pangkal pahanya.

"Yeah~ I'm fine. Please don't mind me," ujar Hinata ketika Kakashi lagi-lagi menanyakan keadaannya. Kakashi pasti mengamati wajahnya yang merah merona. Hinata hanya berharap senpainya itu tidak menyadari kalau alasan di balik muka merahnya adalah karena dirinya tengah terangsang membayangkan mereka bercinta.

"Well then..." Kakashi meletakkan dua gelas martini glass berkaki tinggi di atas meja bar, kemudian menuangkan cairan alkohol sewarna gemstone dari mixing glass ke dalam dua gelas tadi dan menambahkan buah zaitun sebagai garnish di atasnya. "I present to you... Bijou." Kakashi mengangkat satu gelas dan menyodorkannya pada Hinata.

"Bijou? Nama yang unik," gumam Hinata seraya menyambut pemberian senpainya dengan senyum lebar. Kakashi dan Hinata bersulang terlebih dahulu sebelum menyesap minuman mereka.

Senada seperti namanya, rasa Bijou pun sangat unik. Perpaduan sempurna antara gin yang pahit dan vermouth yang manis, dibumbui dengan rasa pedas dan tajam dari green chartreuse. Untung saja Hinata baru menyesapnya, tidak langsung menjejalinya ke tenggorokan. Berbeda dengan Pink Gin yang lembut, Bijou memiliki karakter rasa yang lebih kuat dan setelah cairan itu mengaliri kerongkongannya, Hinata merasa seperti baru saja menelan sejumput beledu.

Kakashi menyesap Bijou-nya dan merasakan cerapan serupa. Ia belum pernah membuat Bijou karena minuman tersebut tidak begitu terkenal seperti Manhattan atau Martini. Mungkin salah satu alasan mengapa Bijou jarang dijajakan di bar adalah karena campuran chartreuse di dalamnya. Harga sebotol pure green chartreuse cukup mahal, that's why harga segelas Bijou pun dibanderol cukup tinggi. Tapi, sebagai penggemar fanatik gin, Kakashi berambisi untuk menguasai seluruh resep minuman beralkohol yang menggunakan gin sebagai komposisi utama.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Kakashi.

Hinata meneguk Bijou-nya lagi dan berkata, "rasanya lebih tajam dari Martini, tapi entah kenapa aku suka dengan rasa pedasnya."

"Be aware, Chérie. Kandungan alkoholnya lebih tinggi dari Pink Gin. Kau hanya boleh menghabiskan satu gelas untuk malam ini," kata Kakashi penuh perhatian.

"Benarkah?!" Mata bening Hinata mengamati cairan berwarna coklat cerah di dalam gelasnya yang sedikit berembun. "Pantas saja otakku terasa bergetar saat pertama kali meneguknya." Hinata meletakkan kembali gelasnya di atas meja. "Ne, Senpai... Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi!"

"Kenapa Senpai memanggilku Chérie?" Entah kenapa Hinata masih penasaran dengan alasan yang melatarbelakangi Kakashi memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang. Kakashi selalu memanggilnya Chérie, bahkan ketika Hinata masih menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain. Bukankah itu sebuah pertanda? Mungkinkah karena ia terlalu berharap yang dikatakan Ino tentang perasaan Kakashi benar adanya? Bahwa Kakashi sejak dulu mencintainya dan dia sangat bodoh karena tak pernah menyadari hal tersebut?

"Ya, Tuhan~ Apa yang sedang melanda diriku malam ini?!" Rasa frustasi seolah merayapi Hinata saat biduk kepastian terombang-ambing dalam hatinya, butuh tempat berlabuh dan Hinata hanya menginginkan Kakashi Hatake sebagai tambatan hatinya.

Tapi di sisi lain, Sakura harus bergelut dengan akal sehatnya. Ia selalu berpikiran realistis dan Kakashi juga tidak bodoh. Pria itu pasti berpikir kalau dirinya cuma ingin menjadikannya pelampiasan sakit hati pada Gaara. Padahal sesungguhnya, Hinata benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada Kakashi dan sangat berharap pria itu juga mencintainya.

"Inikah rasanya tersiksa karena cinta?"

"Halo, Sayang! Lama tak bersua!"

Hinata tersentak, nyaris menumpahkan minumannya ketika seseorang menyapa Kakashi dengan suara feminin yang mengalun manja. Ia menoleh ke arah seorang wanita yang datang dari arah kanan. Wanita itu sangat cantik dan... Seksi. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai hingga bahu dan berwarna pirang seperti Ino.

Riasannya bold, namun tampak pas dengan guratan wajahnya yang nyaris sempurna. Hinataa hanya bisa menebak kalau usia wanita itu cukup jauh di atasnya. Mungkin sebaya dengan Kakashi atau bahkan lebih tua. Wanita itu mengenakan kimono dress yang semakin memperindah bentuk payudaranya yang besar. Namun, yang membuat Hinata seperti merasakan tonjokan keras di perutnya adalah reaksi Kakashi saat melihat wanita cantik itu.

Kakashi tampak senang, bahkan... Bahagia. Terlampau bahagia hingga pria itu meninggalkan bar-counter, memutari meja, merangkul wanita itu dengan erat."Aku senang sekali akhirnya kau datang," ujar Kakashi dan tanpa ragu mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pipi wanita itu.

"Aku akan segera datang jika kau yang memintanya, Sayang." Wanita itu menyapukan belaian ringan di lengan Kakashi. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kakashi dan wanita itu langsung terlibat percakapan hangat seperti sepasang sahabat karib yang telah lama berpisah. Atau mungkin... Sepasang kekasih? Gagasan itu sontak membuat Hinata patah hati. Ia berharap terlalu tinggi. Kakashi mungkin perhatian padanya, tapi hanya sebatas teman. Mungkin Kakashi memanggilnya Chérie sebagai sapaan kasual, tak ada alasan romantis di dalamnya, karena jika dibandingkan dengan wanita cantik yang baru saja datang menemui Kakashi, Hinata bukanlah apa-apa bagi Kakashi.

Hinata bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali Kakashi tersenyum dan terlihat sangat bahagia ketika bersamanya. Ia menertawai dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh karena termakan hasutan Ino. Cih! Ino pasti hanya mengungkapkan teori 'Kakashi Hatake mencintai Hinata Hyuga, tapi Hinata Hyuga terlalu bodoh karena hanya peduli dengan Gaara' sebagai alasan untuk menyeretnya ke Anbu Club, untuk memanas-manasi dirinya yang kesepian dan tak memiliki pasangan.

"Untuk membantumu mendapatkan seorang pria tampan dan menggairahkan yang akan menyibukkan dirimu dengan bercinta semalam suntuk hingga kau kesulitan berjalan keesokan paginya."

Hinata meneguk Bijou-nya hingga tetes terakhir, berupaya menggerus celotehan Ino bernada sensual dari benaknya. "Sialan kau, Ino!" Hinata memaki sahabatnya itu dalam hati.

"Kau mau kemana, Hinata?" Buk! Hinata merasa seluruh tulang di tubuhnya hancur bersama seluruh rangkaian asa dan impiannya pada Kakashi. Dirinya bagai dilambungkan ke puncak nirwana, kemudian dihempaskan dengan keras ke lubang neraka. "Bahkan Senpai tak memanggilku Chérie ketika bersama wanita itu."

"Bukan urusanmu." Hinata menjawab lirih, meraih tasnya dan beranjak dari sana, membawa serta kepingan-kepingan terakhir rasa percaya diri yang masih tersisa dalam dirinya.

x

x

x

to be continued

x

x

x

Glosarium :

[1]. Spritzer : Semacam minuman bersoda yang rendah alkohol atau non alkohol.

[2]. Angostura Bitters : Minuman beralkohol hasil penggabungan akar-akaran/dedaunan yang rasanya pahit dengan aromatic essence. Angostura merupakan nama tempat pembuatannya.

[3]. Plymouth Gin : Salah satu merk gin yang dijadikan komposisi utama Pink Gin karena warnanya pink. Walau ada juga Plymouth Gin tanpa warna.

[4]. Liqueur : Minuman beralkohol hasil proses penyulingan tapi dicampur lagi dengan bahan tambahan lain seperti gula dan fermentasi buah/dedaunan, hingga rasanya manis untuk menyeimbangkan rasa gin/vodka yang biasanya pahit.

Saya belum pernah mencicipi semua minuman yang disebutkan dalam fic ini. Semua penggambaran hanya berdasarkan artikel dari mak wiki dan mbah gugel. Harap maklum jika gak sesuai dengan kenyataan.

Special thanks to author Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka yang sudah menginspirasiku bikin fic dadakan ini setelah baca drabble2 KECE mandraguna dengan pairing DeiSaku. Sakura-centric Deidara-centric silakan mampir ke sana! :D

Terima kasih sudah berkenan mampir dan menjejak di fic gaje ini. Feel free to critic and review. Thanks anyway :)

Ch 1 of 2 Next »

Review Share: Email . Facebook . Twitter Story: Follow Favorite Author: Follow Favorite Go Contrast: Dark . Light Font: Small . Medium . Large . XL Desktop Mode . Twitter . Help . Sign Up . Cookies . Privacy . Terms of Service We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our Cookies amp; Privacy Policies. Accept


	2. 2 (10-25 09:22:52)

Bijou

x

x

x

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

x

x

x

[Mature Content. Read at your own risk.]

"Not a glass of gin tonight?"

Hinata Hyuga mengedikkan bahu ketika sebuah suara yang cukup familiar menyelinap ke dalam pendengarannya. Wanita muda itu hanya menarik bibir, namun secercah kebahagiaan tercermin di mata lavendernya saat Kakashi Hatake berdiri persis di belakangnya dengan masih mengenakan mantel wol warna grey kesukaan pria itu.

Seraut lelah dan jemu tersirat jelas di wajah cantik Hinata. Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan Kakashi diiringi gerundelan tanpa kata, namun pandangannya menyisir penampilan sang pemilik Anbu Club yang masih terlihat sangat necis dengan kemeja putih dan pantalon abu-abu yang tersembunyi di balik mantelnya. Walaupun Kakashi hampir selalu berpakaian formal setiap kali mereka bertemu, tapi baru kali ini Sakura melihat pria itu mengenakan dress pants seperti pria kantoran.

"Mungkin Kakashi punya janji meeting dengan klien," batin Hinata. "Atau jangan-jangan... Kakashi baru saja berkencan dengan seorang wanita?!" Selentingan kontemplasi mencuat dari benak Hinata. Sepengetahuannya, Kakashi sedang tidak menjalin hubungan romantis dengan wanita manapun. Perkara asmara Kakashi juga bukan urusannya, tapi membayangkan Kakashi berciuman mesra dengan seorang wanita membuat dadanya bergemuruh.

"Ada apa denganmu, Hinata? Mengapa kau begitu terusik memikirkan kemana bibir penuh dan seksi itu berlabuh?! Memangnya dia kekasihmu?!" Hinata menyesap minumannya; segelas rose wine spritzer[1] dengan garnish lemon dan buih-buih soda yang menari-nari di dalamnya, berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari pria tampan dengan bekas luka sayatan di mata kirinya yang berjalan sambil menenteng mantelnya menuju ke kitchen-area layaknya seorang model profesional yang berjalan di atas catwalk.

Semenit kemudian, Kakashi kembali ke bar-counter melalui pintu yang agak tersembunyi di dekat lemari penyimpanan gelas. Pria itu menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga sebatas siku, meraih sehelai napkin yang tersusun rapi di atas meja, lalu membersihkan tangannya.

"Tumben kau tidak memesan gin, Hinat?" Wajar saja Kakashi mempertanyakan hal tersebut karena di mata pria itu, Hinata Hyuga merupakan wanita tangguh yang bisa menikmati gin pahit tanpa campuran apapun, bukan nona romantis yang menyesap wine manis dikelilingi cahaya lilin.

Hinata tersentak ketika Kakashi menyebutkan namanya dengan suara khas pria itu –rendah, dalam dan... seksi. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan Kakashi Hatake malam ini. Pria itu menyapanya seperti biasa dan cukup peduli menanyakan pilihan minumannya. Kakashi tersenyum padanya just like that, senyuman seringan kapas namun bagi Hinata rasanya semanis permen kapas dan ketika Kakashi memandangnya dengan mata kelam penuh pesona... Hinata merasa tubuhnya melumer oleh panas tatapan Kakashi yang memerangkap hasratnya.

Hinata meneguk spritzer-nya lagi, berupaya memadamkan sambaran gairah yang berkobar, entah karena tatapan Kakashi yang seolah menelanjanginya atau karena pandangannya tak sengaja mengarah ke lorong yang temaram dekat pintu khusus karyawan di mana Ino sedang merapat ke dinding lorong, roknya telah tersingkap dan kakinya melilit pinggang sang kekasih yang mendesakkan diri ke tubuh ramping Ino dengan gerakan intens. Lidah, bibir, mulut dan tangan keduanya saling bergerilya menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh masing-masing.

Sesaat Hinata tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, seperti apa rasanya berada di posisi Ino saat ini. "Sialan!" Hinata seolah bisa mendengar erangan kenikmatan Ino yang menggema di kepalanya ketika Sai mengulurkan tangan ke atas, membuka kancing blouse Ino dan menangkup dan meremas payudara wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus menerapkan beberapa peraturan baru," ujar Kakashi sambil mengernyit. Hinata baru tersadar kalau tak hanya dirinya yang menyaksikan pergumulan liar Ino dan Sai di lorong sempit itu. Kakashi juga bisa melihat mereka, begitu pula dengan seluruh pelanggan bar yang datang malam ini.

"Yeah! You should! Bercinta di tempat umum?! Bukankah itu memalukan?!" Hinata masih belum bisa memahami mengapa sebagian orang merasa tak keberatan jika aktivitas persetubuhan mereka yang begitu intim menjadi konsumsi khalayak ramai. Hinata menengadah dan tanpa sengaja pandangannya bersinggungan dengan Kakashi, tapi kemudian she couldn't help but blush saat bayangan dirinya dan Kakashi melakukan hal serupa dengan Ino dan Sai tiba-tiba mengemuka dari sudut imajinasinya yang liar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Namun Kakashi tampaknya tak lagi memedulikan salah satu pegawainya yang sedang bersetubuh dengan seorang wanita di pojok sana. Pria itu kini menatap Hinata dengan mata sayunya yang menyorotkan kekhawatiran cukup nyata. "Mukamu merah. Apa kau demam?" Ini memang bukan kali pertama Kakashi mendapati semburat warna merah di wajah Hinata. Tapi biasanya, wajah Hinata selalu bersemu merah setelah menenggak tiga gelas gin atau vodka, bukan cocktail berkadar alkohol rendah.

Hinata langsung menggelengkan kepala dan menjawab dengan ringkas, "I'm fine," dan membuang muka, berharap Kakashi segera mengabaikannya. Hinata meneguk minumannya lagi dan terkesiap mendapati tinggal es yang tersisa. Tanpa sadar ia menggumamkan decakan sebal yang langsung direspon oleh Kakashi dengan tawa kecil nan ringan, lalu berkata pada Hinata, "sikapmu aneh sekali malam ini. Aku sudah menduganya dari tadi."

Wanita berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu terkejut mendengar perkataan Kakashi. Secercah kebahagiaan merekah di hati Hinata ketika mengetahui Kakashi begitu perhatian padanya. "Kakashi-san selalu care padamu, Hinata. Kau saja yang terlalu sibuk mempertahankan Gaara yang hanya peduli dengan dirinya sendiri!" Sakura teringat pembicaraannya dengan Ino beberapa bulan lalu, saat dirinya baru saja putus dengan Gaara setelah berkencan hampir dua tahun lamanya.

Hinata baru menyadari kalau Gaara menjadikannya dirinya sebagai pajangan semata. Tak pernah ada cinta yang bersemayam di hati Gaara untuknya, bahkan mungkin untuk wanita lain dan setelah Gaara mencampakkannya malam itu, Hinata tak langsung pulang atau menghubungi Ino. Hinata malah menjejakkan langkahnya menuju Anbu Club, padahal dirinya bukan tipikal orang yang gemar melampiaskan semua persoalan pada minuman keras.

Malam itu, sapaan singkat dan senyum ramah Kakashi Hatake menyambutnya di meja bar. Kakashi bukan orang asing bagi Hinata. Ia sudah mengenal pria itu sejak masih duduk di bangku SMA. Kakashi merupakan seorang mahasiswa yang juga merangkap sebagai asisten Hiashi Hyuga yang berprofesi sebagai dosen di Universitas Konoha. Kakashi sering datang ke rumah, sesekali membantunya belajar dan tak jarang menjadi tempat mencurahkan segala isi hati.

Hinata sudah menganggap Kakashi sebagai kakak laki-laki yang tak pernah ia miliki. Jadi... Ketika Ino mengatakan padanya kalau Kakashi selalu menatap dirinya seperti seorang pria yang mengamati wanita tercinta, Hinata pikir sahabatnya itu terlalu mengada-ada. Kakashi tidak mungkin tertarik pada wanita yang berusia tujuh tahun lebih muda darinya. Pria berambut perak itu pasti mendambakan seorang wanita yang anggun, dewasa dan keibuan, bukan seorang perempuan yang clumsy dan childish seperti dirinya.

Hinata merasa hopeless seketika. Meskipun akal sehatnya membantah semua konklusi tentang perasaan Kakashi seperti yang dicetuskan Ino, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya... Hinata benar-benar berharap bahwa Kakashi memang mencintainya, karena saat ini... dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada Kakashi.

"Sudah kubilang kan?!" Celetukan Kakashi menyadarkan Hinata dari angan-angannya. Hinata menatap heran pria itu. Kakashi menarik ujung bibir, memahat senyuman sarat makna dan berkata, "kau itu tidak cocok minum wine," seraya meletakkan gelas cocktail kosong yang sudah didinginkan di hadapan Hinata.

Kemudian, pria itu menambahkan beberapa tetes angostura bitters[2] ke dalamnya, mengaduknya perlahan, sebelum menuangkan plymouth gin[3] beraroma grapefruit yang manis ke dalam gelas dan sebagai sentuhan terakhir, Kakashi menyematkan irisan jeruk bali sebagai hiasan di pinggir gelas. "Pink Gin," gumamnya sambil menyajikan cocktail racikannya tersebut pada Hinata. "It's your identity."

Mulut Hinata sedikit membuka, terperangah dengan sekelumit atensi yang diperlihatkan Kakashi padanya. Jika Kakashi bermaksud menghibur dirinya dengan sikap manis penuh perhatian, maka pria itu telah berhasil melakukannya. Kakashi selalu berhasil menyingkirkan segala kegundahan di hatinya, hanya perlu duduk di sana dan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ia memang bodoh karena terlambat menyadarinya.

Hinata menerima pemberian Kakashi dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ia menyesap cairan berwarna merah jambu mencecap perpaduan rasa manis grapefruit, serta bitters dan peppercorn yang menyengat lidah. "Pink Gin merupakan minuman bercita rasa unik, sharp and strong but alluring. Just like you, Chérie."

Kakashi berkata demikian saat dirinya duduk di meja bar enam bulan yang lalu dengan raut wajah suntuk dan mata yang sembab.

Hinata merasa seluruh hal yang membebani pikirannya lenyap setelah meneguk cocktailnya hingga tersisa setengah gelas. Saat pertama kali meminumnya, Hinata merasa agak pening karena kadar alkoholnya yang cukup tinggi. Biasanya Hinata hanya akan menghabiskan segelas Pink Gin di penghujung hari, melepas penat dan stres setelah seharian bekerja di rumah sakit. Kakashi menetapkan aturan batas maksimal tiga gelas Pink Gin untuk dikonsumsi dalam semalam dan Hinata hanya pernah mencapai batas itu satu kali, ketika hubungan asmaranya dengan Gaara kandas di tengah jalan.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjap, lalu menjulurkan lidah menahan serbuan pahit, asam, manis yang menggelitik secara bersamaan. Tubuhnya memang sudah menoleransi kandungan alkohol dalam segelas Pink Gin, namun indra perasanya masih belum terbiasa dengan sensasi gado-gado yang menggempur sekaligus. Lidahnya memang sangat sensitif seperti lidah kucing.

"Ekspresimu lucu sekali, Hinata." Kakashi tergelak lebar hingga gigi gerahamnya yang cemerlang terlihat. "Sudah merasa lebih baik, Chérie?"

"Ehhmmm, mmmm," jawab Hinata sambil meneguk minumannya hingga tetes terakhir. Setelah meletakkan gelasnya, Hinata meraih napkin yang masih terlipat rapi di atas meja, kemudian menyeka sudut-sudut bibirnya, seraya bertanya pada Kakashi, "kenapa Senpai selalu memanggilku seperti itu?"

Kakashi tampak sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Hinata, namun raut wajahnya berubah datar tanpa ekspresi. "Seperti apa maksudmu?" Pria tampan itu memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari mata lavender cerah Hinata yang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Kakashi beralih pada gelas Hinata yang sudah kosong, menyingkirkannya dari atas meja ke dalam bak khusus di bawah bar-counter agar segera dicuci.

"Chérie," sahut Hinata. "Bukankah Chérie dalam bahasa Perancis artinya Sayang?!" Hinata merasa pertanyaannya telah menyudutkan Kakashi. Gelagat pria itu sedikit berubah. Bahunya yang tegap terlihat agak tegang.

Kakashi mengambil beberapa gelas bersih yang telah selesai dicuci dari rak stainless steel di sebelah sink, lalu menjejerkannya di atas meja bar. "Apa kau keberatan kalau aku memanggilmu Chérie?" Tatapannya masih enggan beralih dari gelas-gelas tersebut.

Hinata mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, menyipitkan mata dan bertanya dengan sikap menyelidik. "Apakah kau memanggil semua pelanggan wanitamu dengan sebutan Chérie?"

"Apa kau pernah mendengarku memanggil wanita lain dengan sebutan Chérie?"

Hinata hampir menyuarakan jawabannya di ujung lidah, tapi terlebih dulu diinterupsi oleh sepasang muda-mudi yang menghampiri meja bar dengan merangkul pinggang masing-masing. Si pemuda berambut kuning menyapa Kakashi dengan sebutan sensei. Mereka saling bertanya kabar dan kesibukan, sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu memperkenalkan kekasihnya -gadis cantik berambut merah gelap yang datang bersamanya, kepada Kakashi.

Hinata diam-diam melirik ke arah Kakashi yang tengah mengobrol dengan sepasang kekasih tadi sambil membuatkan minuman untuk mereka. Senyum hangat tak sedetik pun membias dari wajah Kakashi. Pria itu tampak menikmati perbincangannya dengan sepasang kekasih itu hingga melupakan Hinata yang duduk seorang diri di sana.

Hinata mendengus gusar. Hatinya mencelos karena merasa terabaikan. Hinata merasa sendirian di tengah keramaian orang dan hingar-bingar suara musik yang menghentak. Seharusnya ia langsung pulang ke rumah, melelehkan segala kegundahan hati dan beban pikiran dengan berendam air hangat, bukannya menyambangi Anbu Club bersama The Horny Ino yang begitu mendambakan cairan putih panas sang kekasih membanjiri serviksnya setelah sepuluh hari menahan diri karena siklus menstruasi.

"Jangan terlalu pilih-pilih, Hinata! Hampiri saja seorang pria yang membuatmu bergairah dan mulai bicara. Sampaikan dengan jelas kalau kau ingin bercinta dengannya dan tak lama lagi kau pasti sudah telentang."

Dasar Ino! Mudah baginya bicara seperti itu karena Ino Yamanaka memiliki bentuk tubuh yang akan membuat pria mana pun bertekuk lutut -payudara montok, pinggang ramping dan bokong yang aduhai. Sedangkan dirinya? Mungkin satu-satunya hal menarik yang Hinata miliki adalah rambut birunya yang berkilau sehalus sutra dan mungkin juga payudaranya mungkin.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Hinata." Kakashi menghampiri Hinata tepat ketika wanita itu mengalungkan tali tasnya di bahu, hendak meninggalkan kursinya.

"Sepertinya Senpai sibuk sekali malam ini." Hinata berusaha mengatur nada bicaranya agar tak terdengar kecewa. "Lebih baik aku pulang saja," tapi Hinata tak pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi berawai yang tersirat jelas di wajahnya. "Maaf bila kehadiranku mengganggu Senpai."

"Ngambek nih ceritanya?" Sekejap saja wajah Hinata merah padam karena Kakashi meledeknya secara terang-terangan. Kakashi segera meraih lengan Hinata sebelum wanita itu beranjak dari tempatnya. "Please... Jangan pulang dulu, Chérie," ujarnya dengan sedikit memohon. "Aku akan membuatkanmu minuman special sebagai permintaan maaf."

Hinata mengangkat alis. "Special?"

"Yap! Kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipinya."

Hinata pun berubah pikiran untuk segera angkat kaki dari Anbu Club. Wanita cantik itu kembali duduk di sana sambil melirik arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Baru dua puluh menit berlalu dari pukul sebelas malam, belum terlalu larut.

Menikmati segelas cocktail lagi takkan membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Lagipula... Menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipi cocktail special buatan Kakashi telah menggembungkan harapan Hinata yang tadinya sudah kempis. "Bukankah itu berarti diriku cukup special di mata Senpai?"

"Martini?" Hinata mengerutkan kening saat Kakashi mengambil sebotol vermouth Italia dari lemari kaca dan menuangkannya sesuai takaran ke dalam mixing glass yang sudah terlebih dahulu diisi dengan gin dan es batu.

Sepengetahuan sang wanita, hanya cocktail Martini yang komposisinya merupakan campuran gin dan vermouth. Tapi kemudian Kakashi menambahkan liqueur[4] chartreuse dan beberapa tetes orange bitters ke dalam mixing glass sebelum mengocoknya dengan konstan. Jelas sekali Kakashi tidak sedang membuat Martini.

Hinata tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkesima memandangi otot-otot lengan bawah Kakashi ketika pria itu mengguncang-guncangkan mixing glass dan berandai-andai bagaimana rasanya berada di dalam dekapan lengan kekar tersebut. Warna merah muda merambati pipi Hinata saat bayangan lengan kekar Kakashi menopang tubuhnya, sementara pria itu menggagahinya di dinding. "Oh, God!" Hinata beringsut di kursinya, menahan sensasi gatal yang menggelitik pangkal pahanya.

"Yeah~ I'm fine. Please don't mind me," ujar Hinata ketika Kakashi lagi-lagi menanyakan keadaannya. Kakashi pasti mengamati wajahnya yang merah merona. Hinata hanya berharap senpainya itu tidak menyadari kalau alasan di balik muka merahnya adalah karena dirinya tengah terangsang membayangkan mereka bercinta.

"Well then..." Kakashi meletakkan dua gelas martini glass berkaki tinggi di atas meja bar, kemudian menuangkan cairan alkohol sewarna gemstone dari mixing glass ke dalam dua gelas tadi dan menambahkan buah zaitun sebagai garnish di atasnya. "I present to you... Bijou." Kakashi mengangkat satu gelas dan menyodorkannya pada Hinata.

"Bijou? Nama yang unik," gumam Hinata seraya menyambut pemberian senpainya dengan senyum lebar. Kakashi dan Hinata bersulang terlebih dahulu sebelum menyesap minuman mereka.

Senada seperti namanya, rasa Bijou pun sangat unik. Perpaduan sempurna antara gin yang pahit dan vermouth yang manis, dibumbui dengan rasa pedas dan tajam dari green chartreuse. Untung saja Hinata baru menyesapnya, tidak langsung menjejalinya ke tenggorokan. Berbeda dengan Pink Gin yang lembut, Bijou memiliki karakter rasa yang lebih kuat dan setelah cairan itu mengaliri kerongkongannya, Hinata merasa seperti baru saja menelan sejumput beledu.

Kakashi menyesap Bijou-nya dan merasakan cerapan serupa. Ia belum pernah membuat Bijou karena minuman tersebut tidak begitu terkenal seperti Manhattan atau Martini. Mungkin salah satu alasan mengapa Bijou jarang dijajakan di bar adalah karena campuran chartreuse di dalamnya. Harga sebotol pure green chartreuse cukup mahal, that's why harga segelas Bijou pun dibanderol cukup tinggi. Tapi, sebagai penggemar fanatik gin, Kakashi berambisi untuk menguasai seluruh resep minuman beralkohol yang menggunakan gin sebagai komposisi utama.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Kakashi.

Hinata meneguk Bijou-nya lagi dan berkata, "rasanya lebih tajam dari Martini, tapi entah kenapa aku suka dengan rasa pedasnya."

"Be aware, Chérie. Kandungan alkoholnya lebih tinggi dari Pink Gin. Kau hanya boleh menghabiskan satu gelas untuk malam ini," kata Kakashi penuh perhatian.

"Benarkah?!" Mata bening Hinata mengamati cairan berwarna coklat cerah di dalam gelasnya yang sedikit berembun. "Pantas saja otakku terasa bergetar saat pertama kali meneguknya." Hinata meletakkan kembali gelasnya di atas meja. "Ne, Senpai... Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi!"

"Kenapa Senpai memanggilku Chérie?" Entah kenapa Hinata masih penasaran dengan alasan yang melatarbelakangi Kakashi memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang. Kakashi selalu memanggilnya Chérie, bahkan ketika Hinata masih menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain. Bukankah itu sebuah pertanda? Mungkinkah karena ia terlalu berharap yang dikatakan Ino tentang perasaan Kakashi benar adanya? Bahwa Kakashi sejak dulu mencintainya dan dia sangat bodoh karena tak pernah menyadari hal tersebut?

"Ya, Tuhan~ Apa yang sedang melanda diriku malam ini?!" Rasa frustasi seolah merayapi Hinata saat biduk kepastian terombang-ambing dalam hatinya, butuh tempat berlabuh dan Hinata hanya menginginkan Kakashi Hatake sebagai tambatan hatinya.

Tapi di sisi lain, Sakura harus bergelut dengan akal sehatnya. Ia selalu berpikiran realistis dan Kakashi juga tidak bodoh. Pria itu pasti berpikir kalau dirinya cuma ingin menjadikannya pelampiasan sakit hati pada Gaara. Padahal sesungguhnya, Hinata benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada Kakashi dan sangat berharap pria itu juga mencintainya.

"Inikah rasanya tersiksa karena cinta?"

"Halo, Sayang! Lama tak bersua!"

Hinata tersentak, nyaris menumpahkan minumannya ketika seseorang menyapa Kakashi dengan suara feminin yang mengalun manja. Ia menoleh ke arah seorang wanita yang datang dari arah kanan. Wanita itu sangat cantik dan... Seksi. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai hingga bahu dan berwarna pirang seperti Ino.

Riasannya bold, namun tampak pas dengan guratan wajahnya yang nyaris sempurna. Hinataa hanya bisa menebak kalau usia wanita itu cukup jauh di atasnya. Mungkin sebaya dengan Kakashi atau bahkan lebih tua. Wanita itu mengenakan kimono dress yang semakin memperindah bentuk payudaranya yang besar. Namun, yang membuat Hinata seperti merasakan tonjokan keras di perutnya adalah reaksi Kakashi saat melihat wanita cantik itu.

Kakashi tampak senang, bahkan... Bahagia. Terlampau bahagia hingga pria itu meninggalkan bar-counter, memutari meja, merangkul wanita itu dengan erat."Aku senang sekali akhirnya kau datang," ujar Kakashi dan tanpa ragu mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pipi wanita itu.

"Aku akan segera datang jika kau yang memintanya, Sayang." Wanita itu menyapukan belaian ringan di lengan Kakashi. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kakashi dan wanita itu langsung terlibat percakapan hangat seperti sepasang sahabat karib yang telah lama berpisah. Atau mungkin... Sepasang kekasih? Gagasan itu sontak membuat Hinata patah hati. Ia berharap terlalu tinggi. Kakashi mungkin perhatian padanya, tapi hanya sebatas teman. Mungkin Kakashi memanggilnya Chérie sebagai sapaan kasual, tak ada alasan romantis di dalamnya, karena jika dibandingkan dengan wanita cantik yang baru saja datang menemui Kakashi, Hinata bukanlah apa-apa bagi Kakashi.

Hinata bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali Kakashi tersenyum dan terlihat sangat bahagia ketika bersamanya. Ia menertawai dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh karena termakan hasutan Ino. Cih! Ino pasti hanya mengungkapkan teori 'Kakashi Hatake mencintai Hinata Hyuga, tapi Hinata Hyuga terlalu bodoh karena hanya peduli dengan Gaara' sebagai alasan untuk menyeretnya ke Anbu Club, untuk memanas-manasi dirinya yang kesepian dan tak memiliki pasangan.

"Untuk membantumu mendapatkan seorang pria tampan dan menggairahkan yang akan menyibukkan dirimu dengan bercinta semalam suntuk hingga kau kesulitan berjalan keesokan paginya."

Hinata meneguk Bijou-nya hingga tetes terakhir, berupaya menggerus celotehan Ino bernada sensual dari benaknya. "Sialan kau, Ino!" Hinata memaki sahabatnya itu dalam hati.

"Kau mau kemana, Hinata?" Buk! Hinata merasa seluruh tulang di tubuhnya hancur bersama seluruh rangkaian asa dan impiannya pada Kakashi. Dirinya bagai dilambungkan ke puncak nirwana, kemudian dihempaskan dengan keras ke lubang neraka. "Bahkan Senpai tak memanggilku Chérie ketika bersama wanita itu."

"Bukan urusanmu." Hinata menjawab lirih, meraih tasnya dan beranjak dari sana, membawa serta kepingan-kepingan terakhir rasa percaya diri yang masih tersisa dalam dirinya.

x

x

x

to be continued

x

x

x

Glosarium :

[1]. Spritzer : Semacam minuman bersoda yang rendah alkohol atau non alkohol.

[2]. Angostura Bitters : Minuman beralkohol hasil penggabungan akar-akaran/dedaunan yang rasanya pahit dengan aromatic essence. Angostura merupakan nama tempat pembuatannya.

[3]. Plymouth Gin : Salah satu merk gin yang dijadikan komposisi utama Pink Gin karena warnanya pink. Walau ada juga Plymouth Gin tanpa warna.

[4]. Liqueur : Minuman beralkohol hasil proses penyulingan tapi dicampur lagi dengan bahan tambahan lain seperti gula dan fermentasi buah/dedaunan, hingga rasanya manis untuk menyeimbangkan rasa gin/vodka yang biasanya pahit.

Saya belum pernah mencicipi semua minuman yang disebutkan dalam fic ini. Semua penggambaran hanya berdasarkan artikel dari mak wiki dan mbah gugel. Harap maklum jika gak sesuai dengan kenyataan.

Special thanks to author Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka yang sudah menginspirasiku bikin fic dadakan ini setelah baca drabble2 KECE mandraguna dengan pairing DeiSaku. Sakura-centric Deidara-centric silakan mampir ke sana! :D

Terima kasih sudah berkenan mampir dan menjejak di fic gaje ini. Feel free to critic and review. Thanks anyway :)

Ch 1 of 2 Next »

Review Share: Email . Facebook . Twitter Story: Follow Favorite Author: Follow Favorite Go Contrast: Dark . Light Font: Small . Medium . Large . XL Desktop Mode . Twitter . Help . Sign Up . Cookies . Privacy . Terms of Service We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our Cookies amp; Privacy Policies. Accept


	3. 2 (10-25 09:23:07)

Bijou

x

x

x

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

x

x

x

[Mature Content. Read at your own risk.]

"Not a glass of gin tonight?"

Hinata Hyuga mengedikkan bahu ketika sebuah suara yang cukup familiar menyelinap ke dalam pendengarannya. Wanita muda itu hanya menarik bibir, namun secercah kebahagiaan tercermin di mata lavendernya saat Kakashi Hatake berdiri persis di belakangnya dengan masih mengenakan mantel wol warna grey kesukaan pria itu.

Seraut lelah dan jemu tersirat jelas di wajah cantik Hinata. Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan Kakashi diiringi gerundelan tanpa kata, namun pandangannya menyisir penampilan sang pemilik Anbu Club yang masih terlihat sangat necis dengan kemeja putih dan pantalon abu-abu yang tersembunyi di balik mantelnya. Walaupun Kakashi hampir selalu berpakaian formal setiap kali mereka bertemu, tapi baru kali ini Sakura melihat pria itu mengenakan dress pants seperti pria kantoran.

"Mungkin Kakashi punya janji meeting dengan klien," batin Hinata. "Atau jangan-jangan... Kakashi baru saja berkencan dengan seorang wanita?!" Selentingan kontemplasi mencuat dari benak Hinata. Sepengetahuannya, Kakashi sedang tidak menjalin hubungan romantis dengan wanita manapun. Perkara asmara Kakashi juga bukan urusannya, tapi membayangkan Kakashi berciuman mesra dengan seorang wanita membuat dadanya bergemuruh.

"Ada apa denganmu, Hinata? Mengapa kau begitu terusik memikirkan kemana bibir penuh dan seksi itu berlabuh?! Memangnya dia kekasihmu?!" Hinata menyesap minumannya; segelas rose wine spritzer[1] dengan garnish lemon dan buih-buih soda yang menari-nari di dalamnya, berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari pria tampan dengan bekas luka sayatan di mata kirinya yang berjalan sambil menenteng mantelnya menuju ke kitchen-area layaknya seorang model profesional yang berjalan di atas catwalk.

Semenit kemudian, Kakashi kembali ke bar-counter melalui pintu yang agak tersembunyi di dekat lemari penyimpanan gelas. Pria itu menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga sebatas siku, meraih sehelai napkin yang tersusun rapi di atas meja, lalu membersihkan tangannya.

"Tumben kau tidak memesan gin, Hinat?" Wajar saja Kakashi mempertanyakan hal tersebut karena di mata pria itu, Hinata Hyuga merupakan wanita tangguh yang bisa menikmati gin pahit tanpa campuran apapun, bukan nona romantis yang menyesap wine manis dikelilingi cahaya lilin.

Hinata tersentak ketika Kakashi menyebutkan namanya dengan suara khas pria itu –rendah, dalam dan... seksi. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan Kakashi Hatake malam ini. Pria itu menyapanya seperti biasa dan cukup peduli menanyakan pilihan minumannya. Kakashi tersenyum padanya just like that, senyuman seringan kapas namun bagi Hinata rasanya semanis permen kapas dan ketika Kakashi memandangnya dengan mata kelam penuh pesona... Hinata merasa tubuhnya melumer oleh panas tatapan Kakashi yang memerangkap hasratnya.

Hinata meneguk spritzer-nya lagi, berupaya memadamkan sambaran gairah yang berkobar, entah karena tatapan Kakashi yang seolah menelanjanginya atau karena pandangannya tak sengaja mengarah ke lorong yang temaram dekat pintu khusus karyawan di mana Ino sedang merapat ke dinding lorong, roknya telah tersingkap dan kakinya melilit pinggang sang kekasih yang mendesakkan diri ke tubuh ramping Ino dengan gerakan intens. Lidah, bibir, mulut dan tangan keduanya saling bergerilya menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh masing-masing.

Sesaat Hinata tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, seperti apa rasanya berada di posisi Ino saat ini. "Sialan!" Hinata seolah bisa mendengar erangan kenikmatan Ino yang menggema di kepalanya ketika Sai mengulurkan tangan ke atas, membuka kancing blouse Ino dan menangkup dan meremas payudara wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus menerapkan beberapa peraturan baru," ujar Kakashi sambil mengernyit. Hinata baru tersadar kalau tak hanya dirinya yang menyaksikan pergumulan liar Ino dan Sai di lorong sempit itu. Kakashi juga bisa melihat mereka, begitu pula dengan seluruh pelanggan bar yang datang malam ini.

"Yeah! You should! Bercinta di tempat umum?! Bukankah itu memalukan?!" Hinata masih belum bisa memahami mengapa sebagian orang merasa tak keberatan jika aktivitas persetubuhan mereka yang begitu intim menjadi konsumsi khalayak ramai. Hinata menengadah dan tanpa sengaja pandangannya bersinggungan dengan Kakashi, tapi kemudian she couldn't help but blush saat bayangan dirinya dan Kakashi melakukan hal serupa dengan Ino dan Sai tiba-tiba mengemuka dari sudut imajinasinya yang liar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Namun Kakashi tampaknya tak lagi memedulikan salah satu pegawainya yang sedang bersetubuh dengan seorang wanita di pojok sana. Pria itu kini menatap Hinata dengan mata sayunya yang menyorotkan kekhawatiran cukup nyata. "Mukamu merah. Apa kau demam?" Ini memang bukan kali pertama Kakashi mendapati semburat warna merah di wajah Hinata. Tapi biasanya, wajah Hinata selalu bersemu merah setelah menenggak tiga gelas gin atau vodka, bukan cocktail berkadar alkohol rendah.

Hinata langsung menggelengkan kepala dan menjawab dengan ringkas, "I'm fine," dan membuang muka, berharap Kakashi segera mengabaikannya. Hinata meneguk minumannya lagi dan terkesiap mendapati tinggal es yang tersisa. Tanpa sadar ia menggumamkan decakan sebal yang langsung direspon oleh Kakashi dengan tawa kecil nan ringan, lalu berkata pada Hinata, "sikapmu aneh sekali malam ini. Aku sudah menduganya dari tadi."

Wanita berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu terkejut mendengar perkataan Kakashi. Secercah kebahagiaan merekah di hati Hinata ketika mengetahui Kakashi begitu perhatian padanya. "Kakashi-san selalu care padamu, Hinata. Kau saja yang terlalu sibuk mempertahankan Gaara yang hanya peduli dengan dirinya sendiri!" Sakura teringat pembicaraannya dengan Ino beberapa bulan lalu, saat dirinya baru saja putus dengan Gaara setelah berkencan hampir dua tahun lamanya.

Hinata baru menyadari kalau Gaara menjadikannya dirinya sebagai pajangan semata. Tak pernah ada cinta yang bersemayam di hati Gaara untuknya, bahkan mungkin untuk wanita lain dan setelah Gaara mencampakkannya malam itu, Hinata tak langsung pulang atau menghubungi Ino. Hinata malah menjejakkan langkahnya menuju Anbu Club, padahal dirinya bukan tipikal orang yang gemar melampiaskan semua persoalan pada minuman keras.

Malam itu, sapaan singkat dan senyum ramah Kakashi Hatake menyambutnya di meja bar. Kakashi bukan orang asing bagi Hinata. Ia sudah mengenal pria itu sejak masih duduk di bangku SMA. Kakashi merupakan seorang mahasiswa yang juga merangkap sebagai asisten Hiashi Hyuga yang berprofesi sebagai dosen di Universitas Konoha. Kakashi sering datang ke rumah, sesekali membantunya belajar dan tak jarang menjadi tempat mencurahkan segala isi hati.

Hinata sudah menganggap Kakashi sebagai kakak laki-laki yang tak pernah ia miliki. Jadi... Ketika Ino mengatakan padanya kalau Kakashi selalu menatap dirinya seperti seorang pria yang mengamati wanita tercinta, Hinata pikir sahabatnya itu terlalu mengada-ada. Kakashi tidak mungkin tertarik pada wanita yang berusia tujuh tahun lebih muda darinya. Pria berambut perak itu pasti mendambakan seorang wanita yang anggun, dewasa dan keibuan, bukan seorang perempuan yang clumsy dan childish seperti dirinya.

Hinata merasa hopeless seketika. Meskipun akal sehatnya membantah semua konklusi tentang perasaan Kakashi seperti yang dicetuskan Ino, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya... Hinata benar-benar berharap bahwa Kakashi memang mencintainya, karena saat ini... dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada Kakashi.

"Sudah kubilang kan?!" Celetukan Kakashi menyadarkan Hinata dari angan-angannya. Hinata menatap heran pria itu. Kakashi menarik ujung bibir, memahat senyuman sarat makna dan berkata, "kau itu tidak cocok minum wine," seraya meletakkan gelas cocktail kosong yang sudah didinginkan di hadapan Hinata.

Kemudian, pria itu menambahkan beberapa tetes angostura bitters[2] ke dalamnya, mengaduknya perlahan, sebelum menuangkan plymouth gin[3] beraroma grapefruit yang manis ke dalam gelas dan sebagai sentuhan terakhir, Kakashi menyematkan irisan jeruk bali sebagai hiasan di pinggir gelas. "Pink Gin," gumamnya sambil menyajikan cocktail racikannya tersebut pada Hinata. "It's your identity."

Mulut Hinata sedikit membuka, terperangah dengan sekelumit atensi yang diperlihatkan Kakashi padanya. Jika Kakashi bermaksud menghibur dirinya dengan sikap manis penuh perhatian, maka pria itu telah berhasil melakukannya. Kakashi selalu berhasil menyingkirkan segala kegundahan di hatinya, hanya perlu duduk di sana dan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ia memang bodoh karena terlambat menyadarinya.

Hinata menerima pemberian Kakashi dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ia menyesap cairan berwarna merah jambu mencecap perpaduan rasa manis grapefruit, serta bitters dan peppercorn yang menyengat lidah. "Pink Gin merupakan minuman bercita rasa unik, sharp and strong but alluring. Just like you, Chérie."

Kakashi berkata demikian saat dirinya duduk di meja bar enam bulan yang lalu dengan raut wajah suntuk dan mata yang sembab.

Hinata merasa seluruh hal yang membebani pikirannya lenyap setelah meneguk cocktailnya hingga tersisa setengah gelas. Saat pertama kali meminumnya, Hinata merasa agak pening karena kadar alkoholnya yang cukup tinggi. Biasanya Hinata hanya akan menghabiskan segelas Pink Gin di penghujung hari, melepas penat dan stres setelah seharian bekerja di rumah sakit. Kakashi menetapkan aturan batas maksimal tiga gelas Pink Gin untuk dikonsumsi dalam semalam dan Hinata hanya pernah mencapai batas itu satu kali, ketika hubungan asmaranya dengan Gaara kandas di tengah jalan.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjap, lalu menjulurkan lidah menahan serbuan pahit, asam, manis yang menggelitik secara bersamaan. Tubuhnya memang sudah menoleransi kandungan alkohol dalam segelas Pink Gin, namun indra perasanya masih belum terbiasa dengan sensasi gado-gado yang menggempur sekaligus. Lidahnya memang sangat sensitif seperti lidah kucing.

"Ekspresimu lucu sekali, Hinata." Kakashi tergelak lebar hingga gigi gerahamnya yang cemerlang terlihat. "Sudah merasa lebih baik, Chérie?"

"Ehhmmm, mmmm," jawab Hinata sambil meneguk minumannya hingga tetes terakhir. Setelah meletakkan gelasnya, Hinata meraih napkin yang masih terlipat rapi di atas meja, kemudian menyeka sudut-sudut bibirnya, seraya bertanya pada Kakashi, "kenapa Senpai selalu memanggilku seperti itu?"

Kakashi tampak sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Hinata, namun raut wajahnya berubah datar tanpa ekspresi. "Seperti apa maksudmu?" Pria tampan itu memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari mata lavender cerah Hinata yang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Kakashi beralih pada gelas Hinata yang sudah kosong, menyingkirkannya dari atas meja ke dalam bak khusus di bawah bar-counter agar segera dicuci.

"Chérie," sahut Hinata. "Bukankah Chérie dalam bahasa Perancis artinya Sayang?!" Hinata merasa pertanyaannya telah menyudutkan Kakashi. Gelagat pria itu sedikit berubah. Bahunya yang tegap terlihat agak tegang.

Kakashi mengambil beberapa gelas bersih yang telah selesai dicuci dari rak stainless steel di sebelah sink, lalu menjejerkannya di atas meja bar. "Apa kau keberatan kalau aku memanggilmu Chérie?" Tatapannya masih enggan beralih dari gelas-gelas tersebut.

Hinata mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, menyipitkan mata dan bertanya dengan sikap menyelidik. "Apakah kau memanggil semua pelanggan wanitamu dengan sebutan Chérie?"

"Apa kau pernah mendengarku memanggil wanita lain dengan sebutan Chérie?"

Hinata hampir menyuarakan jawabannya di ujung lidah, tapi terlebih dulu diinterupsi oleh sepasang muda-mudi yang menghampiri meja bar dengan merangkul pinggang masing-masing. Si pemuda berambut kuning menyapa Kakashi dengan sebutan sensei. Mereka saling bertanya kabar dan kesibukan, sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu memperkenalkan kekasihnya -gadis cantik berambut merah gelap yang datang bersamanya, kepada Kakashi.

Hinata diam-diam melirik ke arah Kakashi yang tengah mengobrol dengan sepasang kekasih tadi sambil membuatkan minuman untuk mereka. Senyum hangat tak sedetik pun membias dari wajah Kakashi. Pria itu tampak menikmati perbincangannya dengan sepasang kekasih itu hingga melupakan Hinata yang duduk seorang diri di sana.

Hinata mendengus gusar. Hatinya mencelos karena merasa terabaikan. Hinata merasa sendirian di tengah keramaian orang dan hingar-bingar suara musik yang menghentak. Seharusnya ia langsung pulang ke rumah, melelehkan segala kegundahan hati dan beban pikiran dengan berendam air hangat, bukannya menyambangi Anbu Club bersama The Horny Ino yang begitu mendambakan cairan putih panas sang kekasih membanjiri serviksnya setelah sepuluh hari menahan diri karena siklus menstruasi.

"Jangan terlalu pilih-pilih, Hinata! Hampiri saja seorang pria yang membuatmu bergairah dan mulai bicara. Sampaikan dengan jelas kalau kau ingin bercinta dengannya dan tak lama lagi kau pasti sudah telentang."

Dasar Ino! Mudah baginya bicara seperti itu karena Ino Yamanaka memiliki bentuk tubuh yang akan membuat pria mana pun bertekuk lutut -payudara montok, pinggang ramping dan bokong yang aduhai. Sedangkan dirinya? Mungkin satu-satunya hal menarik yang Hinata miliki adalah rambut birunya yang berkilau sehalus sutra dan mungkin juga payudaranya mungkin.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Hinata." Kakashi menghampiri Hinata tepat ketika wanita itu mengalungkan tali tasnya di bahu, hendak meninggalkan kursinya.

"Sepertinya Senpai sibuk sekali malam ini." Hinata berusaha mengatur nada bicaranya agar tak terdengar kecewa. "Lebih baik aku pulang saja," tapi Hinata tak pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi berawai yang tersirat jelas di wajahnya. "Maaf bila kehadiranku mengganggu Senpai."

"Ngambek nih ceritanya?" Sekejap saja wajah Hinata merah padam karena Kakashi meledeknya secara terang-terangan. Kakashi segera meraih lengan Hinata sebelum wanita itu beranjak dari tempatnya. "Please... Jangan pulang dulu, Chérie," ujarnya dengan sedikit memohon. "Aku akan membuatkanmu minuman special sebagai permintaan maaf."

Hinata mengangkat alis. "Special?"

"Yap! Kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipinya."

Hinata pun berubah pikiran untuk segera angkat kaki dari Anbu Club. Wanita cantik itu kembali duduk di sana sambil melirik arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Baru dua puluh menit berlalu dari pukul sebelas malam, belum terlalu larut.

Menikmati segelas cocktail lagi takkan membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Lagipula... Menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipi cocktail special buatan Kakashi telah menggembungkan harapan Hinata yang tadinya sudah kempis. "Bukankah itu berarti diriku cukup special di mata Senpai?"

"Martini?" Hinata mengerutkan kening saat Kakashi mengambil sebotol vermouth Italia dari lemari kaca dan menuangkannya sesuai takaran ke dalam mixing glass yang sudah terlebih dahulu diisi dengan gin dan es batu.

Sepengetahuan sang wanita, hanya cocktail Martini yang komposisinya merupakan campuran gin dan vermouth. Tapi kemudian Kakashi menambahkan liqueur[4] chartreuse dan beberapa tetes orange bitters ke dalam mixing glass sebelum mengocoknya dengan konstan. Jelas sekali Kakashi tidak sedang membuat Martini.

Hinata tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkesima memandangi otot-otot lengan bawah Kakashi ketika pria itu mengguncang-guncangkan mixing glass dan berandai-andai bagaimana rasanya berada di dalam dekapan lengan kekar tersebut. Warna merah muda merambati pipi Hinata saat bayangan lengan kekar Kakashi menopang tubuhnya, sementara pria itu menggagahinya di dinding. "Oh, God!" Hinata beringsut di kursinya, menahan sensasi gatal yang menggelitik pangkal pahanya.

"Yeah~ I'm fine. Please don't mind me," ujar Hinata ketika Kakashi lagi-lagi menanyakan keadaannya. Kakashi pasti mengamati wajahnya yang merah merona. Hinata hanya berharap senpainya itu tidak menyadari kalau alasan di balik muka merahnya adalah karena dirinya tengah terangsang membayangkan mereka bercinta.

"Well then..." Kakashi meletakkan dua gelas martini glass berkaki tinggi di atas meja bar, kemudian menuangkan cairan alkohol sewarna gemstone dari mixing glass ke dalam dua gelas tadi dan menambahkan buah zaitun sebagai garnish di atasnya. "I present to you... Bijou." Kakashi mengangkat satu gelas dan menyodorkannya pada Hinata.

"Bijou? Nama yang unik," gumam Hinata seraya menyambut pemberian senpainya dengan senyum lebar. Kakashi dan Hinata bersulang terlebih dahulu sebelum menyesap minuman mereka.

Senada seperti namanya, rasa Bijou pun sangat unik. Perpaduan sempurna antara gin yang pahit dan vermouth yang manis, dibumbui dengan rasa pedas dan tajam dari green chartreuse. Untung saja Hinata baru menyesapnya, tidak langsung menjejalinya ke tenggorokan. Berbeda dengan Pink Gin yang lembut, Bijou memiliki karakter rasa yang lebih kuat dan setelah cairan itu mengaliri kerongkongannya, Hinata merasa seperti baru saja menelan sejumput beledu.

Kakashi menyesap Bijou-nya dan merasakan cerapan serupa. Ia belum pernah membuat Bijou karena minuman tersebut tidak begitu terkenal seperti Manhattan atau Martini. Mungkin salah satu alasan mengapa Bijou jarang dijajakan di bar adalah karena campuran chartreuse di dalamnya. Harga sebotol pure green chartreuse cukup mahal, that's why harga segelas Bijou pun dibanderol cukup tinggi. Tapi, sebagai penggemar fanatik gin, Kakashi berambisi untuk menguasai seluruh resep minuman beralkohol yang menggunakan gin sebagai komposisi utama.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Kakashi.

Hinata meneguk Bijou-nya lagi dan berkata, "rasanya lebih tajam dari Martini, tapi entah kenapa aku suka dengan rasa pedasnya."

"Be aware, Chérie. Kandungan alkoholnya lebih tinggi dari Pink Gin. Kau hanya boleh menghabiskan satu gelas untuk malam ini," kata Kakashi penuh perhatian.

"Benarkah?!" Mata bening Hinata mengamati cairan berwarna coklat cerah di dalam gelasnya yang sedikit berembun. "Pantas saja otakku terasa bergetar saat pertama kali meneguknya." Hinata meletakkan kembali gelasnya di atas meja. "Ne, Senpai... Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi!"

"Kenapa Senpai memanggilku Chérie?" Entah kenapa Hinata masih penasaran dengan alasan yang melatarbelakangi Kakashi memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang. Kakashi selalu memanggilnya Chérie, bahkan ketika Hinata masih menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain. Bukankah itu sebuah pertanda? Mungkinkah karena ia terlalu berharap yang dikatakan Ino tentang perasaan Kakashi benar adanya? Bahwa Kakashi sejak dulu mencintainya dan dia sangat bodoh karena tak pernah menyadari hal tersebut?

"Ya, Tuhan~ Apa yang sedang melanda diriku malam ini?!" Rasa frustasi seolah merayapi Hinata saat biduk kepastian terombang-ambing dalam hatinya, butuh tempat berlabuh dan Hinata hanya menginginkan Kakashi Hatake sebagai tambatan hatinya.

Tapi di sisi lain, Sakura harus bergelut dengan akal sehatnya. Ia selalu berpikiran realistis dan Kakashi juga tidak bodoh. Pria itu pasti berpikir kalau dirinya cuma ingin menjadikannya pelampiasan sakit hati pada Gaara. Padahal sesungguhnya, Hinata benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada Kakashi dan sangat berharap pria itu juga mencintainya.

"Inikah rasanya tersiksa karena cinta?"

"Halo, Sayang! Lama tak bersua!"

Hinata tersentak, nyaris menumpahkan minumannya ketika seseorang menyapa Kakashi dengan suara feminin yang mengalun manja. Ia menoleh ke arah seorang wanita yang datang dari arah kanan. Wanita itu sangat cantik dan... Seksi. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai hingga bahu dan berwarna pirang seperti Ino.

Riasannya bold, namun tampak pas dengan guratan wajahnya yang nyaris sempurna. Hinataa hanya bisa menebak kalau usia wanita itu cukup jauh di atasnya. Mungkin sebaya dengan Kakashi atau bahkan lebih tua. Wanita itu mengenakan kimono dress yang semakin memperindah bentuk payudaranya yang besar. Namun, yang membuat Hinata seperti merasakan tonjokan keras di perutnya adalah reaksi Kakashi saat melihat wanita cantik itu.

Kakashi tampak senang, bahkan... Bahagia. Terlampau bahagia hingga pria itu meninggalkan bar-counter, memutari meja, merangkul wanita itu dengan erat."Aku senang sekali akhirnya kau datang," ujar Kakashi dan tanpa ragu mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pipi wanita itu.

"Aku akan segera datang jika kau yang memintanya, Sayang." Wanita itu menyapukan belaian ringan di lengan Kakashi. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kakashi dan wanita itu langsung terlibat percakapan hangat seperti sepasang sahabat karib yang telah lama berpisah. Atau mungkin... Sepasang kekasih? Gagasan itu sontak membuat Hinata patah hati. Ia berharap terlalu tinggi. Kakashi mungkin perhatian padanya, tapi hanya sebatas teman. Mungkin Kakashi memanggilnya Chérie sebagai sapaan kasual, tak ada alasan romantis di dalamnya, karena jika dibandingkan dengan wanita cantik yang baru saja datang menemui Kakashi, Hinata bukanlah apa-apa bagi Kakashi.

Hinata bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali Kakashi tersenyum dan terlihat sangat bahagia ketika bersamanya. Ia menertawai dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh karena termakan hasutan Ino. Cih! Ino pasti hanya mengungkapkan teori 'Kakashi Hatake mencintai Hinata Hyuga, tapi Hinata Hyuga terlalu bodoh karena hanya peduli dengan Gaara' sebagai alasan untuk menyeretnya ke Anbu Club, untuk memanas-manasi dirinya yang kesepian dan tak memiliki pasangan.

"Untuk membantumu mendapatkan seorang pria tampan dan menggairahkan yang akan menyibukkan dirimu dengan bercinta semalam suntuk hingga kau kesulitan berjalan keesokan paginya."

Hinata meneguk Bijou-nya hingga tetes terakhir, berupaya menggerus celotehan Ino bernada sensual dari benaknya. "Sialan kau, Ino!" Hinata memaki sahabatnya itu dalam hati.

"Kau mau kemana, Hinata?" Buk! Hinata merasa seluruh tulang di tubuhnya hancur bersama seluruh rangkaian asa dan impiannya pada Kakashi. Dirinya bagai dilambungkan ke puncak nirwana, kemudian dihempaskan dengan keras ke lubang neraka. "Bahkan Senpai tak memanggilku Chérie ketika bersama wanita itu."

"Bukan urusanmu." Hinata menjawab lirih, meraih tasnya dan beranjak dari sana, membawa serta kepingan-kepingan terakhir rasa percaya diri yang masih tersisa dalam dirinya.

x

x

x

to be continued

x

x

x

Glosarium :

[1]. Spritzer : Semacam minuman bersoda yang rendah alkohol atau non alkohol.

[2]. Angostura Bitters : Minuman beralkohol hasil penggabungan akar-akaran/dedaunan yang rasanya pahit dengan aromatic essence. Angostura merupakan nama tempat pembuatannya.

[3]. Plymouth Gin : Salah satu merk gin yang dijadikan komposisi utama Pink Gin karena warnanya pink. Walau ada juga Plymouth Gin tanpa warna.

[4]. Liqueur : Minuman beralkohol hasil proses penyulingan tapi dicampur lagi dengan bahan tambahan lain seperti gula dan fermentasi buah/dedaunan, hingga rasanya manis untuk menyeimbangkan rasa gin/vodka yang biasanya pahit.

Saya belum pernah mencicipi semua minuman yang disebutkan dalam fic ini. Semua penggambaran hanya berdasarkan artikel dari mak wiki dan mbah gugel. Harap maklum jika gak sesuai dengan kenyataan.

Special thanks to author Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka yang sudah menginspirasiku bikin fic dadakan ini setelah baca drabble2 KECE mandraguna dengan pairing DeiSaku. Sakura-centric Deidara-centric silakan mampir ke sana! :D

Terima kasih sudah berkenan mampir dan menjejak di fic gaje ini. Feel free to critic and review. Thanks anyway :)

Ch 1 of 2 Next »

Review Share: Email . Facebook . Twitter Story: Follow Favorite Author: Follow Favorite Go Contrast: Dark . Light Font: Small . Medium . Large . XL Desktop Mode . Twitter . Help . Sign Up . Cookies . Privacy . Terms of Service We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our Cookies amp; Privacy Policies. Accept


End file.
